


Say All You Want For Christmas Is Me

by dracarys713



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Jonerys Advent 2020, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarys713/pseuds/dracarys713
Summary: It's Christmas time and Daenerys and Jon each have special gifts to give each other. Join them as they celebrate the happiest time of the year with their family and friends.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Say All You Want For Christmas Is Me

**Author's Note:**

> Well Happy Holidays everyone! This is my contribution to Jonerys Advent 2020 :D 
> 
> This is all just cute, lovely Christmas fluff for our babies. (I think we all need more of this after the year we've had) The title comes from the song of the (almost) same name by Nick Jonas ft. Shania Twain.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

_So I’m gonna love you like_

_Like it’s always Christmas Eve_

_I’m gonna sacrifice_

_The selfish part of me_

_Cuz when we’re all alone_

_And I hold you close_

_It’s everything I need_

_Say All You Want For Christmas Is Me_

_Nick Jonas & Shania Twain - Say All You Want For Christmas_

Jon was climbing the stairs two at a time, eager to finally get out of his work clothes and laze around the apartment with Dany. It had started snowing again that morning, and by the time everyone got out of work, the streets were covered, and, like always, people seemed to forget how to drive. Jon had been frustrated as all seven hells that it had taken him so much longer to get home, especially after having gotten a text from Dany around lunchtime that she’d ended up going home early because she wasn’t feeling well.

To: Dany

From: Jon

12:37pm

_Are you sure you’ll be alright? I can ask Tormund if he’d be okay with me leaving early?_

To: Jon

From: Dany

12:38pm

_It’s okay, love. I’ll be fine. See you later. XOXO_

Digging into his pockets, Jon pulled out his keys, trying not to drop the bags in his hands. He’d picked up some soup for him and Dany to have for dinner. It was from her favorite restaurant. It was their last day before they’d begin their vacation. Three weeks they had scheduled off from work for the holidays, and he didn’t want for Dany to begin it feeling under the weather. He wanted her to enjoy every minute.

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by Ghost. “Hey, buddy. Where’s mama, huh? Been taking good care of her?” Ghost nudged his legs, before turning on his heels and trotting off towards the living room.

Jon followed, detouring to the kitchen momentarily to drop off their dinner. The apartment was quiet, save for the soft sounds coming from the television in the living room. He could just make out the faint dialogue from _Home Alone_ , the volume getting louder the closer he got to the living room. What he found was a sight that melted his heart. Dany was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep, snuggled under her soft weighted blanket. Ghost laid on the floor in front of her, Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion taking up the second couch by Dany’s head. Jon sighed. It was adorable, but he hoped Dany wasn’t feeling too terrible. He leaned down over the back of the couch, gently moving Dany’s hair from her face. He gently kissed her forehead, and when she didn’t stir, he placed the back of his hand against her forehead. _She doesn’t feel like she has a fever_. Pulling the blanket more comfortably around her petite form, Jon stood back upright.

He glanced at his watch, wondering how long she’d been asleep. Deciding he’d let her sleep a bit more, he quickly strode towards their bedroom, shedding his clothes on his way into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into a t-shirt and sweats. He’d finished combing through his hair when he felt a sudden chill. He grabbed his hoodie on his way back towards the living room.

He’d been gone an entire fifteen minutes and everyone was how they were when he’d left them. _The food should still be pretty warm_. Back in the kitchen, Jon took out the containers of take-out, and sure enough, everything was still hot. _Good_.

When he went back to the living room, _Home Alone_ had ended, the credits rolling on the tv screen, and Dany had shifted in her sleep, her arms having pushed the blanket down. He chuckled softly, sitting down gently next to her on the couch. Reaching out, he moved her hair from her face again, and, finally, she began to stir awake.

“Hey, sleepy head,” he said softly. She blinked sleepily up at him, smiling lazily as she hummed in greeting. He moved his hand to feel her forehead again. “How are you feeling?” he asked, taking her hand in his.

She squeezed his hand. “Better now.” She smiled up at him, then promptly frowned. “You showered?” She was just now taking in his appearance, looking at him from top to bottom. “How long was I asleep? When did you get here? Oh, gods, Jon, what time is it?” She asked, sitting up.

He chuckled heartily at that, ignoring her glare. “I don’t know how long you’ve been asleep, love. I only got here about twenty minutes ago.”

Dany looked around, eyes landing on the tv, and groaned, her head falling against Jon’s shoulder. “I think I only got maybe fifteen minutes into the movie.” Jon chuckled again, moving so he could hold her in his lap, the blanket tangling around them. They both sighed, leaning back against the couch. “What a way to start our vacation,” she mumbled.

“Oh, don’t worry, Dany. Nothing will ruin our vacation,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

She snuggled further into him. “And how do you know?”

He shrugged. “Christmas magic?” he said, teasingly. They’d been together for almost four years now, living together for two and a half. It was during their first Christmas together, that Dany had told him about her childhood Christmases and how she’d believed so much in Christmas magic. _How else does Santa get presents to all the children in the world?_ It was one of the many, many things that made him fall in love with her.

She half-heartedly punched his shoulder. “Ha ha, very funny,” she huffed.

He kissed her head, resting his cheek there. “Just don’t worry about it, love. We’re off from work for three weeks. Three whole weeks!” He let out a long sigh. “As long as we’re together, and _not_ called into work for any reason, our vacation will be just fine.” He sat up a bit straighter, loathe to get up from the comfort of their current position. “Anyway, I brought dinner. Why don’t we eat before it gets cold, hmm?”

Dany lifted her head, resting her chin on Jon’s shoulder. “Good,” she sighed. “I’m starving.” She chuckled, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Jon’s lips. They sighed into the kiss, prolonging it as long as they could. Only when oxygen was necessary did they part.

“Mmmm,” Jon hummed, leaning in to place another kiss to Dany’s lips. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, love.”

Dany chuckled airily. “Me too.” Breathing in deeply, she stood, pulling Jon by the hand, and the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

Dinner was spent talking about their respective days at work, with Jon asking multiple times if Dany was sure she really was feeling better. And Dany, always replying the same, “Yes, Jon, I am _positive_ I feel _much_ better.”

“You know, everyone’s excited to see you again,” Jon said, once they’d made their way back to the living room couch. They’d sat back, blankets surrounding them. The fire was lit, the lights dimmed, Christmas movies playing on the tv. “Never mind me, their _brother_ ,” he huffed. Dany chuckled next to him. “But,” he continued, moving his arm around her, pulling her closer against him. Their legs were entangled underneath the blankets and he nudged her foot with his. “It has been a minute since they’ve all seen you.”

Dany sighed, resting her head against Jon’s chest. She smoothed her hand across his chest and down, resting it at his waist. “I know. Fucking Cersei,” she muttered. Jon placed a kiss atop her head. Dany hated her boss with a passion. She’d been working at the same job for five years, before they’d unexpectedly changed owners… _and management_. Dany got Cersei Lannister as the new management of her division, a vindictive, careless woman. If her father hadn’t bought the company, Dany was sure the woman would have never gotten to that position on her own.

Dany absolutely loved her job. Never was there a day that she dreaded to go in, that is, until Cersei and everything else Lannister came along. If it weren’t for the fact that Cersei hardly ever comes around the offices, and therefore Dany barely ever sees her, and the fact Dany absolutely loves the work she does, Dany was sure she might’ve seriously considered quitting.

She and Jon had been planning a trip up to Winterfell to spend time with his family earlier in the year, but Cersei had denied her vacation time request. The woman had pushed her requests until the last possible moment, until just before it would become against the company’s policies. Thankfully for Dany, she was able to combine her time-off for the holidays, but it had kept her from being with Jon and the rest of the Starks for that trip. And, of course, her amazing, loving boyfriend had offered to cancel completely and stay with her rather than go alone. But Dany knew how much it meant to him to see his family, and so, she was finally able to convince him she’d be alright with him going alone.

*** _**When I kiss your lips, the feels I get, is everything I need**_ ***

The next morning, Dany awoke early, rushing towards the bathroom, where she promptly emptied the contents of her stomach. Quickly, she brushed her teeth and, glancing into the bedroom, saw that Jon was still asleep. _Thank the gods_. They’d effectively tired each other out last night. _Three times_. Sighing, she continued on with her usual morning routine, washing her face and changing into some comfortable clothes. She pulled her hair back into a braid before shuffling out of the bathroom.

Jon was still as she’d left him, laying on his stomach, dark curls peaking out from the covers surrounding his sleeping form. Ghost laid on the floor by his feet. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion all hogged up Ghost’s bed. Dany walked over to the door, tiptoeing so as not to wake Jon. They were going to leave early the next day and she wanted to triple check that they’d, indeed, packed everything. _And to get Jon’s gift ready_. She spent the next twenty minutes checking their packed bags they’d left in the living room, and once she was satisfied, she made her way back to their bedroom. With Jon still asleep, this time hugging her pillow, she quickly went over to her bag and pulled out an envelope.

When she walked back out to the living room, Ghost followed. She knew he needed to go outside, so she grabbed Jon’s hoodie that had been left on the couch, and made her way downstairs with Ghost at her side.

By the time they returned to the apartment, Dany was sure Jon would be awake, but to her surprise, he was still in bed. And so, with no time to waste, she dashed towards the living room and retrieved her Christmas gift to Jon from where she’d hidden it.

Dany had gotten Jon a couple of gifts, but this one... this one was special. She’d thought it over for ages, on whether to give it to him before they left or to simply surprise him on Christmas Day. But, no, she’d decided, she would give it to him today.

She just couldn’t decide on when.

Should she give it to him at breakfast? Or maybe when they’re lounging on the couch watching Christmas movies? Perhaps after dinner? _Gods_ , Dany sighed. She was beginning to get nervous.

She sat the gift and envelope on the table in front of her, she herself sitting down at the kitchen table, thinking. Breathing in and out, Dany attempted to calm down her pounding heart. Ghost came up to her, laying his head in her lap, bringing a smile to her face. “Do you think I’m overthinking this, Ghost?” she whispered, scratching behind his ears. He simply closed his eyes and moved closer, enjoying the scratches and pets. Dany sighed. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

Taking a deep breath in, she opened the envelope, took out what was inside and slipped it into the box with the rest of Jon’s gift. Dany stood up and placed it carefully on the countertop, before going through the motions of getting breakfast ready. She set out Ghost’s breakfast first, then the cats’, before starting hers and Jon’s. She was mixing the pancake batter when she felt a pair of strong arms come around her waist.

“Mmm, good morning,” Jon greeted, placing a kiss to her cheek.

Dany smiled. She loved him in the mornings. She loved him every minute of every day, obviously, but Jon Snow in the mornings? When he was still a little disheveled and sleepy, with his voice raspier and deeper... Dany could just melt.

She turned around to kiss his luscious lips. “Good morning,” she said against his lips, smiling.

Jon wrapped his arms tighter around her, a quick glance at the breakfast fixings. “When did you get up?” He pouted playfully at her. “You left me all alone in that big bed of ours.”

Dany smirked. “Just getting things ready. Making sure we’ve got everything for when we leave.” She pecked his lips once more before turning around and dropping a spoonful of pancake batter onto the pan.

Jon chuckled. “Didn’t you already do that last night?” he asked, turning towards the packet of bacon.

The two of them continued to make their breakfast together, flirty banter flowing between the two of them. They were only bothered by Ghost three times, the white fluff ball behaving as if Dany hadn’t already fed him.

They were putting their cleaned dishes away, when Jon noticed the gift box sitting on the countertop. “What’s this hmm?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. He was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. The position showed how much of a tight fit his henley was, and for a moment, Dany didn’t notice he was speaking. “You haven’t been peaking at the presents, now?” he asked, teasingly, adorable smirk forming.

Dany rolled her eyes, looking elsewhere. _Damn Jon Snow and his beautiful face and body_. “No, of course not.” She walked around him, grabbing the gift box and proceeding to make her way to the living room. “I’m not you!” She giggled, hearing Jon’s laughing groan.

“That was one time!” Jon caught up with her. He picked her up and, ignoring her giggling yelp, unceremoniously dropped them both back onto the couch. “And it wasn’t even my fault! It was untagged and _Rickon_ was the one to start peaking. I was just an unsuspecting bystander.”

“Uh huh, sure. Blame it on your little brother,” Dany replied, leaning back against Jon. She felt rather than heard his laughter. She glanced down at the gift box still in her hands. She knew Jon had most likely seen the gift is for him, and she was glad he’d turned to teasing, but… _Now or never_. She turned her head, her cheek resting on Jon’s shoulder. She could see his gaze was turned towards the tv, scrolling through the Christmas movie options. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and then slowly sat up. “Jon?” she began softly.

“Yeah?” he asked, beautiful eyes meeting hers. When he noticed the serious expression on her face, he turned more fully towards her, brows furrowing. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said quickly. “Nothing is wrong. It’s just…” She looked down at her hands, the gift held between them. “This is yours.” She held it out to him and he cocked his head, looking adorably confused.

“Darling, it’s not Christmas yet,” he said, with a teasing lilt. A small smile played on his face.

Dany sighed. “I know, but I want you to open this now.”

He looked down at the gift box in his hands, then at Dany, brows still furrowed, pout present upon his lips. He was studying her. They’ve been together long enough, they could read each other like their favorite book. “Alright,” he whispered. He could just barely keep the smile from forming. They took Christmas very seriously, the two of them, but they were absolute _children_ when it came right down to it. They would protest for as long as socially acceptable before completely going for it when given the chance to open Christmas presents early.

Small grin on his face, Jon began untying the ribbon surrounding the box. Next to him, Dany sat curled up biting her lip. She held a pillow in her arms, needing something to grasp. She didn’t want Jon to see how much her hands would be shaking otherwise. She was trying so hard not to hold her breath for too long, lest she pass out. She loved Jon with her entire being and soul, and she knows he feels the same, and yet… Still, she feels _terrified_ and _nervous_ and even a bit _excited_ at how he’ll react to his gift.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Jon mumbles, finding a t-shirt wrapped in holiday tissue paper. He looked at her and smiled, but when he turned back to the shirt and unfolded it, his facial expression was once again one of confusion. He tilted his head as he read the words on the shirt. ‘ _Papa Bear’_. And underneath was the papa bear holding a baby bear.

He turned to her, hands still raised holding the shirt up. He still looked absolutely clueless. Dany smiled softly, saying, “There’s a bit more in there.” She gestured to the box, heart still pounding within her chest.

Jon put the shirt down on his lap next to the box. There were two pairs of socks now. One was the right size for himself, and like the shirt, the words _Papa Bear_ were written down the sides. The other pair of socks were tiny, the words _baby bear_ written down the sides. “Dany,” he whispered, shakily, eyes glued to the tiny baby socks in his hands. It seems like everything was slowly clicking into place.

Dany gulped. “There’s one more thing,” she said, voice just as shaky.

The last item was a piece of paper. There were a lot of words, that Jon was sure meant something, but his eyes zoomed in on the words printed in bold.

**Results: Pregnant**

Beneath the page, a few copies of ultrasound photos were found and Jon’s hands fell to his lap, a look of shock on his face. He was quiet, sitting still for so long just staring at the photos, Dany couldn’t take it. “Jon?” she began, voice cracking. Her voice broke him out of his trance. Finally, he turned to her. “Please say something,” she whispered, hands twisting.

He let out a breathy sigh. “You’re— You—” He couldn’t seem to get out a full sentence, laughing breathlessly, eyes shining with tears.

Dany nodded her head, her own eyes mirroring his. She laughed shakily. “Yeah,” she breathed.

Suddenly they were both off of the couch, Jon having pounced upon her. He picked her up, hugging her to him. They were both laughing and crying, absolutely full of joy. Stopping in place, Jon pulled her as close as he could, kissing her with all he has, as difficult as it was. They both couldn’t stop smiling.

“We’re having a baby?” Jon pressed his forehead against hers, smile never wavering.

Dany nodded, bright smile upon her face. “We’re having a baby.”

Jon whooped, picking her up again and spinning them around. Ghost, too, showed his own happiness by hopping around, tail wagging excitedly. He nudged them, running in between them, around them. Even the cats looked on with interest, though they stayed where they were on the couch.

Dany didn’t think she’d ever seen Jon so happy, and she was glad for it. She didn’t know why she was so nervous about this. She _knows_ Jon. How could he be anything other than happy? Looking into his eyes now, Dany got lost in the happiness with him.

*** _**You don’t need to worry baby, cuz I’m right here, right here**_ ***

Jon had hardly stopped touching Dany since she’d revealed she was pregnant. Whether it was holding her close, his arm around her shoulders, or just simply holding her hand, Jon couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a father. He was absolutely giddy. It seemed like the smile on his face would stay there forever.

They were still in the living room, continuing their Christmas movie marathon. They laid back against the couch, Jon’s arm around Dany’s shoulders, holding her close. His other hand laid against the slight swell of her belly. Jon had mentally kicked himself. How had he never noticed?

Dany had fallen asleep against his chest sometime during the middle of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Jon had stopped paying attention to the movie long ago, his gaze turned towards Dany. This tiny woman had walked into his life, and he was better for it. She’d changed his whole life. _Gods, how I love her_. He’d loved her so much before, and now, he almost felt like the Grinch had. It was like his heart had grown three sizes, he was bursting with so much love.

He thought about how he’d been planning on surprising Dany, as well. He’d known they were meant for each other for a long time. He felt it in his very bones, down to his core. He looked over towards the stockings hung upon their fireplace, where he’d put Dany’s gift. He had planned to give it to her tonight; the ring. It had belonged to his mother. He’d gone to her for advice, and she’d immediately thrust the jewelry box into his hands. It was the blue topaz engagement ring his father had proposed to her with. His father had died when he was little, and his mother had stopped wearing a wedding ring after some time had passed. It wasn’t until she married his step-father years later that she wore a wedding ring once again. _But not this one_. She’d reassured him that she wanted him to have it; to give it to Dany when they were ready. Jon was almost convinced his mother loved Dany more than him.

With Dany practically laying on top of him, still sound asleep, he couldn’t get up to retrieve her gift, though he was still unsure of himself now. Part of him worried she’d think he was only proposing now because of the baby, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He’d been planning this for months now. Nobody knew about it other than his and Dany’s parents. He’d made them swear they wouldn’t tell another soul.

So there Jon sat, snuggled up with Dany under their blankets, cocooned in the warmth of their little family. He rested his cheek atop Dany’s head, watching the tv mindlessly, his own mind elsewhere. A few minutes later Dany began to stir, and soon she was looking up at him, a sleepy smile forming on her lips. “Hi,” she whispered.

He grinned. “Hey, yourself,” he replied, leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips.

She hummed against him. “How long was I out this time?” she joked, earning a soft laugh from Jon.

“Not long, love.”

“Oh good,” she said, sitting up. She stretched her arms above her head, her shirt riding up with the movement. Jon couldn’t keep his eyes from traveling down her form, gaze resting on the slight swell of her belly. He was sure he was grinning like an idiot.

Sure enough, when she caught his eyes, she smiled. “What?”

Still smiling — _like an idiot_ — Jon shook his head. “Nothing.” He leaned forward and kissed her before standing and pulling her up with him. “Want some lunch?” Another kiss.

Nodding, Dany cupped his face between her hands, bringing him down for a kiss. “Yes, please.” Another kiss. “Mmm, but first, bathroom.” She sighed, one more kiss placed to Jon’s lips. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed, though she was still smiling. “ _You’re_ kid likes waking me at all hours, you know.”

Jon chuckled lightly. “So, she’s only _my_ kid when she’s troubling you, huh?”

Dany looked at him with so much love in her eyes. “She, huh?”

He shrugged, hand going up to cup her cheek. “Well, I wouldn’t mind having a mini version of you running around.”

Dany smoothed her hands up Jon’s chest, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Hmm, it’s funny,” she began softly. “I was thinking the same thing about you.”

Jon’s smile widened. “Well, maybe we’ll get one of each then.” Dany’s eyes widened comically, and Jon couldn’t help the loud laugh he let out.

Slapping his shoulder half-heartedly, Dany laughed breathily. “Don’t you dare even joke about that, Jon Snow! You’re not the one who’ll have to push out a tiny human from their body!”

Jon’s chuckles persisted. “Alright, alright, love. I’m sorry, you’re right.” He placed a kiss to her forehead. “Go on. I’ll be in the kitchen _not_ thinking about more than one baby.” He winked at her then, and Dany rolled her eyes. Their smiles never wavered, they were on cloud nine.

Jon watched her leave the living room, making her way towards the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, he made a quick dash to the stockings, taking out the little gift box and got everything ready.

*** _**When I kiss your lips, the feels I get, is everything I need**_ ***

Walking out of the bathroom towards the kitchen, Dany was glad she wasn’t hit with morning sickness yet. She wanted to enjoy her food as long as she was able, and based on the smells coming from their kitchen, Dany was sure she was going to enjoy whatever it was Jon was cooking up for them.

He’d turned off the television and had Christmas music playing on their bluetooth speakers. She stopped in the kitchen entrance, leaning against the doorframe, watching as he swayed his hips slightly, humming along to the song playing.

_“I don’t need a hundred gifts beneath the tree. Don’t you know the best thing you could give to me. Nothing else will do. All I want is you this Christmas.”_

Dany smiled. She took out her phone from her pocket, sneakily recording him. She got about one minute of video before he finally noticed. He didn’t get mad or embarrassed. He never did with her. Instead, he put on a show for her, using the spoon in his hand as a microphone, lip-syncing and dancing his way towards her.

Putting the phone down, she went into Jon’s arms, allowing herself to be swept away in the joy and fun. Even Ghost joined in, but then again, it could also be the smell of the food cooking that drew him to jumping around with them in the kitchen. They continued to goof around while making lunch. They were just so happy.

Just as before, eating lunch at the kitchen table, Jon couldn’t keep his hands off of Daenerys, whether he was holding her hand or draping his arm around her. They stayed sitting, simply talking, long after they’d finished eating.

From around the kitchen island, they could hear bells ringing, and soon enough, they were joined by Ghost, who’d brought with him one of the stockings that had been hung upon the fireplace. With every step, the stocking’s bells jingled, up until Ghost dropped the stocking on Dany’s lap.

She chuckled. “What have you brought me, Ghost?” Jon bit his lip, trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. He had his arm around her shoulder and watched closely as she picked up the stocking. Dany snorted softly, “How in the world did you get this down, Ghost?” She shook her head looking over at Jon. “A menace,” she teased, “an absolute menace.” She bent down a bit, ruffling Ghost’s fur. Immediately, he laid down, reveling in the attention.

Jon let out a soft chuckle. He picked up the stocking and set it on the table in front of Dany. “I think he’s trying to give you something,” he said quietly. He was glad his voice had come out somewhat steady. The Gods know how nervous he was right then.

Dany turned. “Hmm?” she hummed, eyebrows furrowed slightly. She glanced down at the stocking before returning her gaze to Jon. He smiled, gesturing to it with a tilt of his head. Dany sighed. “Jon.” She shook her head slightly. “You don’t have to—”

“I know, love. This isn’t just because of your gift earlier,” he began, rubbing her belly softly with his hand, her own coming to cover his. With a soft kiss to her cheek, he continued, “Open it. It’s something I’ve been wanting to give you for some time.” She pursed her lips, trying to hide the smile threatening to break free. Jon nudged her. “Go on, love.”

Finally her smile broke free. With a quick kiss to his lips she picked up the stocking and took out the small gift box. She untied the bow and lifted off the top. She shared another look with Jon, her excited smile meeting his nervous one, before finally looking into the box. She gasped softly, slowly reaching in and taking out the smaller ring box. “Jon,” she whispered, her voice wavering. She’d been so stunned, left unmoving in her seat, focus set solely on the box in her shaking hands, she hadn’t noticed Jon had moved.

Jon knelt on one knee at her side, a hand coming up to gently cup her cheek, the other taking her left hand, entwining their fingers. Her cheeks were covered with silent tears now, Jon’s own threatening to spill. He smiled. “Dany, love. I love you so much. _Gods_ , _how I love you_.” He gently took the ring box from her grasp, opening it so she could see. She gasped when she saw it. _His mother’s ring_. Her hand came to cover her mouth, fresh tears forming in her eyes. She looked from the ring to Jon and back. “I’ve been wracking my brain for _months_ , trying to figure out what I was going to say to you in this moment. You know I’m no poet.” They shared a watery laugh then, and Jon smoothed her hair back, tucking her hair behind her ear, his hand lingering against her cheek. “I’m a man of few words, I guess. So here it is. I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. Simple as that. I love you. I can’t imagine loving anyone else like I love you. I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else but you…” He glanced down towards her belly, resting his hand there. “Well, maybe one other person.” He sighed, wiping the tears from her face. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so lucky. Christmas has always been our thing and I think we might’ve outdone ourselves this year, but… will you say all you want for Christmas is me? Hmm?” Dany giggled softly, sniffling. It was all she could do, unable to form any words at the moment. Jon took the ring out from the box, presenting it to her. “Will you marry me, Dany?”

Dany nodded her head vehemently, taking Jon’s face in her hands, kissing him deeply.“Yes!” she exclaimed in between kisses. And just like earlier that day, Jon picked her up from her seat and held her closely in his arms. He spun them around, unable to stop himself. Dany peppered his face with kisses. “Yes, Jon Snow, I’ll marry you!”

Jon happily slid the ring onto her finger. Dany gasped. It fit her perfectly and she was so happy. _What a day it’s been_. She sighed against Jon’s lips, her arms wrapped around his neck, his wrapped around her waist, holding her flush against him. They’re lips parted, but they stayed close, foreheads leaning against each other. She sighed, content. “I love you, Jon.”

He smiled, nudging her nose with his. “I love you, too.”

*** _**Say all you want for Christmas is me**_ ***

They had spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other, going to bed early, though not sleeping until well past midnight. They still had to get up at the crack of dawn to begin their drive up to Winterfell, where the Starks waited for them to join them.

When the alarm went off at 6 A.M., Jon instinctively moved his arms to wrap himself around Dany, but her side of the bed was empty. He sat up, looking around their bedroom. Everything was how they’d left it, their clothes strewn all around the floor, a few of their extra pillows thrown to the farthest sides of the room, the results of their nightly activities. He could hear the water running in the bathroom and got up to join his fiancé.

_Fiancé_. Jon smiled wide, thinking back to all that had happened yesterday. _It’s not even officially Christmas yet, and already it’s the best Christmas I’ve ever had_. When he entered the bathroom, he was met with the sight of Dany brushing her teeth, still only wearing his t-shirt. He grinned, wrapping his arm around her, hand squeezing her ass, kissing her cheek loudly. She giggled, rinsing out her mouth. “Good morning, love,” he said and the two of them continued on with their usual morning routine.

They were only twenty minutes later in leaving than they’d originally planned. _But it was time well spent_.

The drive up to Winterfell would only take them about four hours, but with the snow — _and the overflow of idiot drivers_ — they’d wanted to leave early so they didn’t arrive too late. They’d opted to take all their animals with them. Ghost laid in his dog bed in the back seat. The cats lounged in their kitty houses. All strapped in appropriately. Jon had had a bad experience years ago when Ghost was still a pup. He’d been driving back from Winterfell, when he’d lost control of the car, the road being icier than he’d thought. Luckily, he hadn’t been going that fast, but Ghost hadn’t been strapped in, only laying atop his bed on the backseat, and the poor pup had fallen over the edge of the seat, ending up in the front with Jon, in the space between the two front seats. They’d both been fine, a bit shaken up, but fine. There had been no other cars on the road that night, but Jon never took any chances after that. _And now, it’s not just me and Ghost. We have far more_ ** _precious_** _cargo onboard now_. He smiled over at Dany, who was curled up in her seat, bundled up in his hoodie. She held his hand in her lap between both of hers. He squeezed her hand and she looked his way, smiling in return.

Before they left, they’d decided they were going to surprise everyone for Christmas. Dany wouldn’t hide the ring, but they wouldn’t outright announce it. They wanted for everyone to see it for themselves. As for the baby, they’d put copies of the ultrasound picture in envelopes they’d give to their parents. They would be in Winterfell for a few days, spending Christmas Eve there with everyone. Then, they’d drive down to Dragonstone to be with the Targaryens for Christmas Day, spending a few days after with them. _But, little does Dany know_. Jon had called up her parents, requesting they come up to Winterfell with the whole family. He wanted to surprise her by having everyone together this Christmas. They’d never done it, always spitting their time between their two families. Jon had spoken with his parents and Uncle Ned, and they’d been fine with it. His and Dany’s parents were the only ones who knew he’d been planning on proposing. They just didn’t know he’d done it already. They didn’t know Dany had already said _yes_.

The drive was rather uneventful. They got traffic here and there, but they managed. Dany fell asleep a few times, the silence filled with Christmas music playing from the car speakers. When she was awake, they’d talk about everything and nothing, all the excitement from the day before still in the air.

Before they knew it, Winterfell came into view, and they sighed in relief.

When they drove up the winding road, Jon glanced over to Dany, loving the smile he saw on her face. He knew she was as excited to be here as he was. Before he could even make it all the way into the driveway, the door sprung open, Starks coming out one at a time to greet them. Jon chuckled, shaking his head. Dany beamed over at him.

The moment they were out of the car, they were bombarded with hugs and kisses in greeting. Ghost jumped with joy at all the attention he was receiving, but soon ran off to join his siblings. Everyone had truly come to join in this Christmas.

His mother was the first to greet him, hugging him so tight he could barely breathe. “They’ll be here in about an hour. I was just on the phone with Rhaella,” she whispered to him.

He sighed. “Good. Thanks mom.”

“That’s it? _Thanks mom_. After all the work I put in?!” she teased. Jon chuckled and she proceeded to leave him for Dany, wrapping her in a hug just as tight. For a moment, Jon held his breath. _She wouldn’t be able to tell, would she?_ Thankfully, Dany had worn a few layers that hid her little belly, so his mother had no idea. His focus was interrupted by his Uncle Ned coming over to hug him in greeting. They’d parted, and his uncle opened his mouth to speak, but a squeal pierced the air, causing everyone’s heads to turn.

_Of course_. His mother had noticed the ring on Dany’s finger already.

“Well, fucking _finally_ Jon!” Arya exclaimed.

“Yeah, took you long enough, no?” Robb added.

Congratulations went around, everyone elated. It quickly became a bit too cold and so they all went inside, bags in tow, ready to get warm. Everyone teased Jon the entire time, Dany giggling along with him. They were too happy to care.

Inside, the house was decorated from top to bottom. Christmas lights, ornaments, trees, big and small, littered every room. With the snow outside, the place was truly the picture of Christmas.

For a few moments, Jon and Dany were left alone, long enough to drop off their things in their room and take a breath. “Gods,” he sighed, falling back onto the bed.

Dany giggled, joining him. She kissed his cheek, sighing as she rested her head on his chest. “Well, that took no time at all.” They laughed. “Trust your mother to be the first one to realize.”

“You saw how she freaked out over it, and she already knew,” Jon began. “How do you think she’ll react when she opens the envelope on Christmas?” Dany shook her head, letting out a tired laugh. She tried not to yawn. “You tired, love?” Jon asked softly, kissing the top of her head.

Dany sighed. “Yeah.” She breathed in, rubbing a hand over her face. “Gods, I swear, it felt like I’d already slept the entire drive here, and _still_ I’m tired.” She smushed her face into Jon’s chest, inhaling his scent, and truly, she very well almost fell asleep in that second, had Jon not nudged her.

“Don’t worry about it. We can stay in here for a while. Take a nap.” Just as the words left his mouth, a loud bang came from their door.

“Jon! Dany! Get your butts downstairs!” Arys shouted at them through the door. “And don’t think I won’t come back up to make you!” They could hear her retreating steps follow.

Jon groaned. “Or maybe not,” he mumbled. Looking down at Dany, he added, “Shall we?” And with that, they made their way out.

When his mother had said that Dany’s parents would be arriving in about an hour, he thought they’d at least have a little time to rest before throwing themselves back into the festivities. _They’re early_. Jon knew the moment Dany was starting to realize. They were halfway down the stairs, when she slowed her pace. A cacophony of voices filled the air, but one did not belong. _Or so Dany thought_. Jon simply smiled when she turned to look at him, confused look on her face. “What?” was all she could get out.

So he took her hand in his. “Come on,” he whispered, and led them the rest of the way down.

When they entered the family room, they found that not only had Dany’s parents come up, but her brothers and their families too. “Jon, you didn’t!” she exclaimed, turning to him with a huge grin. He could only nod. Everyone had finally noticed they’d come down, and once again, they were engulfed in hugs and kisses from the Targaryens.

Like Lyanna, Rhaella was the first to notice the ring, and again, like Lyanna, she’d squealed in delight. More congratulations — and subtly veiled threats from Dany’s father and brothers should Jon hurt her in any way — followed.

*** _**You know exactly what we really need**_ ***

The next few days leading up to Christmas was filled with nothing but joy. The spirit of the holidays, Dany and Jon’s engagement, and the general togetherness filled the house with _Christmas magic_. They played in the snow, drank hot cocoa by the fire, watched holiday movies in their pajamas. Dany was sure this had been the best Christmas she’d had, even though it was just now Christmas morning.

She’d been woken up at the crack of dawn, having to use the bathroom. She was thankful she still hadn’t been hit with too much morning sickness yet, only having gotten sick a few times so far. She and Jon had been successful so far in keeping her pregnancy a secret. Though, Dany suspected that Margaery might have her suspicions. _The woman is an OBGYN after all_. Thankfully, other than looking at her oddly a few times, she hadn’t said anything.

Soon, the rest of the house would be awake as well, and finally their secret would be revealed. Dany was very excited. She couldn’t wait to tell everyone, and she knew Jon was bursting at the seams as well. She looked over to the bed, seeing her _fiancé’s_ wild curls peaking out of the covers. It was colder in Winterfell than she’d remembered, but she was glad she had him to keep her warm. Sighing, she walked over, pulling back the covers to rejoin Jon in bed.

He mumbled in his sleep, reaching out for her. She happily obliged, molding herself against him. She rested her head against his chest and she placed a kiss above his heart, hearing his contented sigh, feeling his breath against her forehead. Although she’d only intended to be in bed with him for a few moments more, eager to get the day started, it only took a few moments before she fell back asleep.

Some time later, she awoke alone in bed. Sitting up, she heard noises from the bathroom. Getting out of bed, she walked over to find Jon fixing his hair. He’d already showered and changed. She pouted, disappointed. “You showered without me.” She’d been hoping to join him in the shower that morning. _Oh, well. Later then_.

Jon grinned, sheepishly. “Sorry, love. I didn’t want to wake you.” He washed his hands and came towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her forehead. “Want me to wait for you to get ready?”

She smoothed her hands up his chest to meet at the nape of his neck. “Yes, please.” She smiled up at him. She was itching to get downstairs as much as he was. “I can’t wait to see their faces.”

Jon’s grin mirrored her own. “Neither can I.” He leaned in to kiss her lips and Dany leaned up to meet him halfway. She was glad she’d brushed her teeth when she’d gotten up earlier. She hated kissing when she still had morning breath. _And yet, even then, kissing Jon is always something else_. She sighed into the kiss when Jon tilted his head to deepen it. He pulled away too soon for Dany’s liking. “Come on then, love,” he mumbled against her lips. Pulling back to fully see her face, he smoothed his hands down her arms. “I’ll fix the bed up and be waiting.” He brought her left hand up, smiling when he saw the ring adorning her finger. He kissed her hand, adoring eyes meeting hers.

Dany sighed as he moved to step around her. “You don’t play fair, Jon Snow.” All she could hear was his beautiful laugh as she moved further into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

About twenty minutes later, Dany emerged, showered, changed, and ready to rush downstairs. When she stepped out, her eyes met Jon’s and it was like electricity filled the air. They were both so damn excited, it was like they were little kids again. The moment they opened their bedroom door, they were met with the sounds of their families, and were quick to make their way downstairs to join them.

“Finally!” Rickon exclaimed. The nine year old was sat on the floor next to Aegon and Rhaenys. The three of them closest to the Christmas tree and all the gifts. It was clear that they were antsy to get to opening their gifts. The adults in the room all chuckled. “Mom! Dad! Jon and Dany are finally here! _Now_ can I open my presents?!” Rickon exclaimed. Aegon and Rhaenys both voiced their own pleas with Rhaegar and Elia.

The parents rolled their eyes in jest, but nodded their heads. And just like that, the gift-exchanging chaos ensued. By the hour’s end, they’d unwrapped every box, emptied every gift bag, leaving the floor littered. Jon and Dany sat on the couch then, watching on as their families all talked joyously about what they’d given each other. They turned, eyes meeting, and Dany nodded.

Jon leaned over, picking up the envelopes from where he’d left them. Coincidentally, his and Dany’s parents all sat on the couch next to them. Jon called their attention, the rest of the family still occupied.

Four pairs of eyes looked at them expectedly. “We’ve got another little gift for you all,” Dany said. She and Jon each handed their respective parents an envelope.

Immediately, at Dany’s words, her mother’s eyes had widened. It seemed like she knew just where this was going. “No,” she breathed out in disbelief. When she had the envelope in her hands, she repeated it. Lyanna did the same. Both mothers tearing open the envelopes, the fathers seemingly oblivious. Dany and Jon just sat there, watching as their parents finally saw the photos with their own eyes, smiles wide upon their faces.

“Oh my gods!” Lyanna exclaimed.

“I’m going to be a grandmother!?” both Lyanna and Rhaella exclaimed at the same time.

Now the attention of the entire family was on them. A chorus of “What!” went around. Suddenly everyone was up, taking turns looking at the ultrasound photos. Rhaella hugged Daenerys fiercely, as did Lyanna. The three of them shared happy tears when Dany unbuttoned her sweater to reveal her small baby bump.

“Gods, Jon. You couldn’t wait for after the new year? You’re making us all look bad,” Robb teased, bringing him in for a hug. “Congratulations man, though. Really.”

“Thanks Robb.”

“I thought I saw a little something going on there,” Margaery teased, pointing to Dany’s bump.

Dany chuckled. “I thought you did.” She hugged her friend back. “Thanks for not saying anything. We wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.”

“Oh, Dany, you and Jon definitely gave us a lot of surprises this Christmas.”

Dany and Jon were smothered by their family members, everyone crashing into them with congratulations and love. _What a Christmas this has been_. Dany sighed happily, leaning back against Jon. They once again sat among their big family, enjoying the simplicity of just being together during the holiday. This was the first time they were all together like this; the first time Jon and Dany’s families were one. _And what a special time it’s been_.

“Merry Christmas, Jon. I love you,” Dany said, tilting her face up to look into Jon’s eyes.

He smiled down at her, kissing her softly. “I love you, too, Dany. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wish you all a Happy Holidays! I hope you're all staying safe and healthy. 
> 
> P.S. If you follow my other work, A Little Dragon, stay tuned! I've been working on the next update, which will hopefully be up soon! (fingers crossed)


End file.
